Nuestra historia
by Olaya19
Summary: Songfic. Inuyasha expresa los sentimientos. Lo que siente y lo que sintío. Mal summary


Hola! Se me a ocurrido otra historía, bueno mas bien es un songfic de estos. De una de mis canciones favoritas y de mi grupo favorito! Espero que os guste y si no pues nada!

Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**( Que tal - Fondo Flamenco )**

** NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

_Que tal? no esperaba volver a verte como estás al tiempo se le olvido pasar por ti, estás tan guapa como siempre..._

Hay estaba otra vez esa canción, _nuestra _canción.

No había día que no la escuchará, era tan real, con tanto sentimiento y sobretodo tan _nuestra_, que no podía parar de escucharla, de emocionarme con cada tono, con cada voz y con cada palabra. Era muy especial. Siempre lo sería.

_Que tal? si quieres que te diga la verdad no he dejado ni un segundo de pensar en tí, mi perfume es el aroma del último beso que te dí, se me olvidava que no volverías..._

Me recuerda tanto a aquel maravilloso día, en _nuestro_ reencuentro en aquel parque. Cuando lo volví a ver después de cinco años. Cinco malditos años en los que no supe nada absolutamente nada de ella. Díos al principio pensé que me estaba confundiendo de persona, pero supe que no era así, mí corazón jamás había latido tan deprisa nunca, solo cuando la veia a ella, cuando estaba con ella. y verla hay después de tanto. Me hizo inmensamente feliz.

_Cuánto tiempo sin verte, no dejé de quererte vivir con tu recuerdo no fué suficiente, si es que el tiempo me lleva y me aleja de tí, volver a verte duele hasta quemarme el alma no sabes cuánto en este tiempo te heché en falta, si es que el tiempo me lleva..._

Ella lo era todo, lo és todo y lo seguirá siendo hasta que me muera, mi último aliento será para ella, todo para ella, siempre fue ella. Mi Kagome, mía. Soy tan feliz a su lado, siempre lo fuí pero la dejé marchar. Y ahora que hace tan solo un par de años que regresó no la pienso dejar ir jamás, esos malditos cinco años fueron un infierno. Ahora si era feliz.

_Ya ves sigues siendo el primer pensamiento al despertar, un desgarro de mi alma sigue vivo en ti, que pasa el tiempo y no mis ganas, y que más mentiría si dijera que todo va bien, que hace tiempo que no pienso en ti, que te olvidé, que otra persona supo darme lo que un día me regalaste tú, miento si digo que ya no te amo..._

Dios ese trozo, me pone los pelos como escarpias, parece que esa canción la han echo pensando en mi, enn nuestra historía. Y no sabes lo que me gusta sentir mis sentimientos así plasmados, en una simple canción que dice y expresa tanto como mi alma, como mi corazón.

Estube años engañandome diciendome que ya te había olvidado, pero no jamás lo hice, siempre estubiste en mi, siempre lo estarás porque en momentos como este me doy cuenta que sin ti yo no soy nada, ni hombre, ni persona, ni una puta mierda! Estube todo ese tiempo solo, viviendo de ti, de tu recuerdo más bien, de tus fotos que dejaste olvidadas, de los sitios, sí de los sitios, cada maldito sitio al que iba me recordaba a ti, a tu cara, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu cuerpo, pero sobretodo recordaba que cada una de tus sonrisas, miradas, palabras y hasta incluso lagrimas eran _por mi._

_Cuánto tiempo sin verte no dejé de quererte, vivir con tu recuerdo no fué suficiente, si es que el tiempo me lleva, y me aleja de ti, volver a verte duele hasta quemarme al alma, no sabes cuánto en este tiempo te heché en falta, si es que el tiempo me lleva..._

Supongo que como dicen,_ nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, _toda la verdad. Supongo que siempre pensé que estarías hay, hasta que un día no lo estubiste, y con razón te fallé tantas veces, que ahora pienso que no se como pudiste aguantar tanto. Supongo que el amor es paciente, es saber perdonar, es ilusionarse, desilusionarse y volver a ilusionarse de nuevo, pero como todo tiene un tope, y el amor no es la exepción, y puede cansarse. Pero como tambien dicen, _sin sufrimiento no hay felicidad,_ algo cruel, pero podría ser cierto.

_Tengo un millón de cartas que nadie leyó, el corazón lleno de parches curando tus huellas, que pongan en mi esquela víctima de amor, mejor morir amando que vivir con alma en pena..._

Y ahora supongo que es tiempo de olvidar, de empezar, de arriesgarse y de apostarlo todo por _nuestra_ historía. Por una historía que sé que no tiene un final.

_Te amo, Kag_

_Inuyasha._


End file.
